


Rule

by Rockym82



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Will and Helen were unable to defeat Wizeman in that final battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule

They had lost. Even with their powers combined with NIGHTS', Will and Helen lost against their battle with Wizeman. Their Ideyas were ripped from them and they fell.

“No!” NiGHTS screamed. He flew to catch them, but in his weakened state, Wizeman easily caught and clutched in NiGHTS in one of his gigantic hands.

“I,” he began, “am not done with you yet.” Another hand, already gathering dark energy, came towards NiGHTS. Only moments ago, NiGHTS was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice and now it meant nothing.

“Will...Helen...everyone...” NiGHTS softly cried as four of Wizeman's hands gripped each of his limbs. Then a fifth one started to rip away NiGHTS' soul. NiGHTS' screams of agony filled the Night Dimension.

The next evening, in the realm that belongs to Visitors, at a cafe, a group of middle-age people ordered drinks. The barista commented on their fancy attire. They replied they had just came from a concert.

“Oh, a concert, how lovely!”

One man scoffed. “Most of it, yes. The grand finale, not so much.”

“Yes, a mother and her young daughter performed,” another woman chimed in. “The girl should have just stayed home.”

“Nepotism was in play; the only thing that girl could play.” The group paid and sat down while another group, a mother with half a dozen boys.

“Okay, everyone get some cocoa, and I'll take you back to your homes.”

“Thank you, ma'am, for taking us here, but we didn't win,” a child said.

“It's not your fault, it's,” the mother stopped herself. 

“It's his fault,” another boy chipped in.

“Now, now,” the mother wagged a finger. “We don't go around saying it though, understood?” They reluctantly agreed.

That night, Will and Helen cried themselves to sleep. They had let everyone down, the crowds, their friends, their parents, their dreams for the future, and themselves. 

Back in the Night Dimension, in Nightmare, Reala arrived after he recovered from his injuries from the battle at Bellbridge. He gulped when he caught sight of his master. NiGHTS was there too, his back turned towards Reala. 

“G-good evening, Master Wizeman,” Reala said as he keeled in front of him. When he looked back up, NiGHTS now faced him. No, not facing him, looking down on Reala through his gold Persona. NiGHTS' cold eyes sent a shiver through Reala, but Reala had a plan.

“It seems you were most successful,” another gulp, “in regaining both of your First-level Nightmarens, Master. Why, think of the Ideya NiGHTS and I can col,”

“Silence!” Wizeman bellowed. NiGHTS crossed his arms and smirked.

Unbeknown to Reala, one of Wizeman's hands came up from behind and grabbed him. “You are a waste of power.”

“M-m-m-master, please. T-t-two Nightmarens are better, AH!” Reala screamed at the sudden squeeze from Wizeman's hand.

“I did think that once. Yet, my NiGHTS,” Wizeman brought a hand under his creation and NiGHTS did a twirl, like a ballerina in a music box, “did more than any of my creations.” NiGHTS silently chuckled. “I've decided to rewards NiGHTS.” With a happy sigh, NiGHTS pressed his face to one of Wizeman's finger tips and moved his head affectionately against it. “I've decided...to double NiGHTS' power.”

Reala's eyes shoot wide in fear. “No! You're not saying...No!” And Reala's life came to an end.

Wizeman held up the ball of energy, that was once Reala, up to NiGHTS. 

NiGHTS pressed his hands together in appreciation for the gift and then reach over to pluck Reala's Persona out of the ball of energy. He chucked the mask away with no care. 

“Thank you, my beloved Master.” NiGHTS kissed one of Wizeman's finger tips before accepting the gift. “Oh wow, this feels amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better present,” he said marveling in his new power. He smiled as one of Wizeman's finger trailed his face.

“I am so glad I decided not to destroy you. Your body is just too lovely to dispose of. One of my most favored designs.”

NiGHTS took hold of the finger and gently bestowed a few kisses on it. “And it will live on, long after you passed.”

“What?” Wizeman didn't have time to say anything else as NiGHTS broke the finger he gripped. “You!” But it was too late, NiGHTS rushed towards Wizeman and ripped his way into the long robe of the Leader of Nightmares. “Get out! Get out! Get out!”

NiGHTS didn't listen of course. Up he flew toward Wizeman's head, intending on getting inside and doing away with him. Something made easier with his power doubled and Wizeman without a barrier around him. NiGHTS laughed as he broke through Wizeman's metal skull. 

The robes, hands, and head fell in the dark abyss and NiGHTS held up a distorted substance in victory. He laughed as the substance, already forming arms and legs began to futilely lash at him. “Where once yours was a childish attempt at power, I will rule this realm as my empire.” 

Chained formed around the distorted, now almost humanoid, substance, and soon it was trapped in a Capture Cage suspended in mid-air. The substance began to bang against the glass and NiGHTS conjured a large cloak and draped it over the cage. “You wanted the most powerful and scary nightmare ever? Well, you got it. You got it, Father.” The noise stopped.

With a flick of his wrist, NiGHTS threw off his Persona and sat back in a newly formed throne adorned with Ideya shards.

“Let the new dark age begin.”


End file.
